Not the way things seemed to be
by shock-a-lot
Summary: What if the one you thought you loved was not the one you loved? Friendship, the start of every relationship, ends in a love that must be kept as a secret. This is a story about three friends who truly know the meaning of friendship! R/R Starjade's vers.
1. Saying Goodbye

This is my first shot at a fic so it probably will suck. But it should be fun to write because this fic is based on a movie I saw and it was so good. So hey, I decided why not make an Ash and Misty story out of it. Hope you like it. And, oh yeah R&R.  
  
Not the Way Things Seemed To Be  
  
Character Introduction  
  
Ok, this is not really the beginning of the chapter. It will just tell a little bit about all the important characters in this fic. Oh yeah this story takes place in Canada and London, England, not Pallet Town and whereever.  
  
Ash Ketchum: ash is 9 years old in the first two chapters. He has a crush on Tina, one of his best friends. Ash has a Pikachu in this story even though Pokemon has nothing to do with this. He has a mother and a father.  
  
Misty Waterflower: she is 8 ½ years old and she is one of Ash's best friends. She also has a mother and a father. Misty is a bit of a tomboy but not really. She is really good in school and loves reading and playing soccer and basketball. (I know this isn't really Misty but oh well)  
  
Tina Chan: she is a cool, feminine-like 8 ½ year old girl who loves designer clothes. She isn't that great in school. She only has a father because her mother died in a car accident when Tina was three.  
  
Now on to the real story!!!!  
  
Chapter 1:Saying Goodbye  
  
"Passengers boarding flight 396, Toronto to London, England please advance to the plane"  
  
"I still don't understand why you have to leave and go to London. You are on of the richest people in Ontario, why go there?" Mr. Waterflower asked Mr. Ketchum as they all stood saying their last good-byes to the Ketchum's.  
  
"He isn't going after the money." Mr. Chan cut in.  
  
"Then.?"  
  
"Dude, have you seen the babes over there?" Mr. Chan asked surprised.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Forget babes and money, this is about technology and computers. Someday computer technology will turn into a huge industry. My ideas can be put to use best over there. Why else would I leave you guys?" Mr. Ketchum asked as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Will you forget us there?" Mr. Waterflower asked  
  
"How can you say that. Can we ever forget this friendship?" Mrs. Ketchum replied.  
  
Ash, Misty and Tina were standing silently near there parents.  
  
"Tina, Tina!" Ash called as he grabbed her hand and ran a few feet away with Misty following behind.  
  
"Did you hear that Tina? If our parents friendship won't end, then how will our friendship end?" Ash said  
  
"Our friendship will never end, Ash." Misty said. She looked down at his Pikachu and smiled. She would always share her deepest secrets with only Pikachu. Usually she would tell Ash, Tina or someone else but important ones were meant for only the little rodent. This was because those deep secrets were sometimes about.Ash. Ok, so she liked Ash a bit but he liked Tina. But she was still happy for him and she knew these were only dreams, part of a phase that would soon pass.  
  
Misty snapped out of her daydream in time to hear Ash say, "Tina you will write to me, won't you?"  
  
"Yeah.yeah, I'll write." Tina said, half-sarcastically, as she looked at her face in a pocket mirror.  
  
Ash did not hear the sarcasm and exclaimed, "I will e-mail you regularly!"  
  
"But I don't have my computer yet?!" Tina complained.  
  
Ash hit his forehead, "Oh yeah, you don't have your own computer yet!"  
  
"But I have." Misty exclaimed  
  
"Excellent!" Ash cut in, "I'll e-mail you on Misty's computer." He turned to Misty  
  
"Misty, you always help me out, you're such a good friend."  
  
Suddenly Ash heard his mother call him and tell him that the flight was about to leave.  
  
Ash nodded and looked back at his two best friends.  
  
"Bye Misty, Bye Tina!" he exclaimed and gave Tina a kiss on the cheek before he ran to his mother with Pikachu on his shoulder.  
  
Misty waved at them. Her eyes met with Pikachu's and she held up a finger to her lips.  
  
"Don't tell" she mouthed  
  
"Pikachu" it replied joyfully and waved back at her.  
  
Misty waved at Ash until he was gone. She brought her hand down and whispered, "Bye Ash, I will miss you."  
  
A/n: Ok I know that was pretty short but I'll try to get the next chapters up in a couple of days. If you have seen this movie, don't worry cause I'm going to change a bit of it. 


	2. Switched Identites

Chapter 2: Switched Identities  
  
"Tina, Tina, guess what? Ash e-mailed!" Misty exclaimed  
  
"Great." Tina said sarcastically as she sat in front of the computer and began to read.  
  
"Dear Tina, London is such a big city. There are so many tall buildings but nothing can beat the C N Tower back home. We live in Hampstead. The best part of about schools here is that we don't have to wear uniforms. London is."  
  
"I'm bored," Tina said as she walked away from the computer.  
  
".Such a big and beautiful city." Misty continued reading where Tina had stopped.  
  
"But I miss home and you. I'm waiting to hear from you, love Ash and Pikachu. P.S. Tell Misty that Pikachu says Hi." Misty concluded as she looked at Tina and smiled.  
  
"Ash has really turned into a big bore!" Tina complained. "Oh God, now I have to sit and write to him? No way!"  
  
"Tina," Misty exclaimed, " At the airport, you promised him that you would write."  
  
"Sure, I must have." Tina said looking away  
  
"Tina!"  
  
"Misty!"  
  
"Tina, you're so mean. Ash is so sweet and you're always making him miserable." Misty said  
  
Tina got up and said, "So now I have to write to him? If you want to write, why don't you. Bye, see you later" she waved and she walked out of the room. "Bye" Misty called back and then turned to her computer. She began to write.  
  
Dear Ash and Pikachu London sounds so exciting. I remembered you at lunch today. I ate your favourite, chili chicken and stir-fry. Do you get that in London? Ok bye for now. I got to do my homework. Lots of Love Misty  
  
Misty looked at her name. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew it wasn't her name and her letter Ash was waiting for. He was waiting for Tina to reply back. But Tina was too stubborn to write back so Ash would never get a letter back. Misty was going to fix that. Slowly she deleted her name.  
  
".Lots of love, Tina"  
  
A/N: ok, I know that was even shorter than the first chapter but I swear the next chapter will be longer. Review please!!!!! Tell me suggestions on how I can improve my writing. You can also criticize me because then I'll learn my mistakes. The next chapter should be out in one or two days. C ya for now. 


	3. Love through Letters

Disclaimer: Look, All I own is a couple of comic books and candy. Pokemon belongs to people with money and that ain't me so don't bother me.  
  
Sorry I didn't update earlier, I kinda went skiing and forgot about this. Oh well let's get started.  
  
Chapter 3: Love through Letters  
  
A couple of days later, another letter came for Tina. But as usual, Tina was bored so Misty was left to read it alone.  
  
"Dear Tina, I'm so happy you wrote, now we will always be good friends. Yes, I do get chili chicken and stir-fry her but it doesn't taste the same. Guess what, I was chosen for the basketball team. One day, I might get to play in the NBA. I have a new friend. His name is Brock. Every Sunday, we go to the church. It is very beautiful and peaceful. But today, something strange happened. I began humming a tune. I'm sending you this tune. Write back! Love Ash and Pikachu"  
  
Every week, Ash and Misty would look forward to receiving and writing e- mails to one another. Misty's secret identity was still undercover so Ash still thought that it was Tina writing to him. Years went by and slowly, without knowing themselves, they began to fall in love. The letters written, without even seeing each other connected their hearts.  
  
12 years later.  
  
"Sorry Brock, I gotta run. I've got something important to do. Cya!" and with that Ash ran home. When he got home he ran upstairs and put on his computer.  
  
"You've got mail"  
  
"Yes!" Ash exclaimed as he opened the file.  
  
"Dear Ash, Your tune you gave me long time ago is like a habit to me just as writing to you is. Every time I go to church, I hum it."  
  
Ash stared at the letter as he read it over again. Then he began to write a short letter in response.  
  
"For me, you are also a habit. If I haven't told you everything that I wanted to tell, then I can't even go to sleep."  
  
A couple days later, Ash received his letter. "If you can't go to sleep, then you should start reading. 'The Heart's Relationship' is a very beautiful story."  
  
Nowadays, Ash and Misty's letters were becoming shorter and shorter but they held so much feeling in them. Even though not much was written, they understood each other really well. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Misty rushed upstairs and turned on the computer. She spotted Ash's letter and opened it.  
  
"If you request, than how can I say no. Anyway, you know something? I only have a twelve-year-old photo of you and Misty. Why don't you send me a recent one."  
  
Misty sighed. She loved getting letters from Ash and Pikachu. But e-mailing back was hard. This was because she couldn't let anything slip that would make him suspicious of who was actually writing back. Misty started to write back.  
  
"Well.considering what you said, about you knowing me so well, I want to see if you would recognize me when you see me again." ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Ash had just read Tina's recent letter. He hadn't realized it before, but he was starting to fall for the person writing to him. He was always excited to hear from her. He always thought about her.  
  
Ash began to write.  
  
"Oh come on then, who needs a picture. I would recognize you the moment I lay eyes on you. Your image is always in my heart."  
  
As Ash clicked "Send", he wondered when he would tell her the good news.  
  
Somedays later, Ash received another letter.  
  
"Liar"  
  
Ash knew this was the best time to tell her. Since she did not believe that he would recognize her, he would prove it. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"We'll see soon who is the liar. I have some good news. I'm coming home. I'm coming back to see you again. Gosh, I can't wait to see you. You must be so beautiful You are probably still the most prettiest, the most beautiful."  
  
Misty finished reading his letter.  
  
"That is not me Ash, that's someone else. someone else." She said quietly. She quickly got up and ran to the gym. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Tina! He's coming back.? Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Who?" Tina asked.  
  
"Ash." Misty replied.  
  
"Whose Ash?" Tina asked.  
  
"Tina, you don't remember Ash! Our best friend who left twelve years ago. He has been e-mailing you so I emailed back under your name." Mist said the last part quietly.  
  
"Misty, what have you done? Why did you write all the letters under my name?!"  
  
"Ok, I was stupid but what was I supposed to do, leave him miserable? But now you have to help me. Just for two weeks and for those two weeks, you have to pretend that you wrote the letters. That's all, as simple as that." Misty said.  
  
"No way, I can't do something that stupid." Tina exclaimed.  
  
"Tina, you won't do this for me after all the things I've done for you. Ever since we were kids, I've done you're homework. And you can't even do this much for me." Misty pouted.  
  
"Ok, ok, stop trying to make me feel guilty cause it's working. Just leave it to me. So.tell me, what does Ash look like?"  
  
Misty remembered when Ash had sent her his graduation photo.  
  
"He is very handsome. Six feet, chocolate brown eyes, messy black hair."she said.  
  
"Ok, enough. Let him come. Let us see what he's all about, this Ash!"  
  
a/n: Like I said before, sorry I took long. The next chapter will be out in 3-4 days cause I'm going skiing again. Oh yeah, this story is not mine. It is based on a movie but it will be changed a bit. 


	4. Will you be my Friend mujhse dosti karog...

A/n: Hey wats up!!!!!! Kay, I'm just a bit hyped cause I'm updating again. This chapter is pretty pathetic cause it's nothing but stupidness. Anyways, if you know this movie then the "line" is in it, you know the title. Yeah, whatever let's just get on with it.  
  
Chapter 4: Will you be my friend? (Mujhse Dosti Karoge)  
  
"Come on mom, dad, let's get going!" Ash exclaimed eagerly as he practically jumped off the plane.  
  
They picked up their luggage and headed outside.  
  
"Wow that's Ash, not bad. So how long do I have to keep this up? Two weeks right? Leave it to me, I'll even do this much for you." Tina said as she and Misty saw a handsome young man come out the door.  
  
"Hey Ash, how are you doing son?" Mr. Waterflower called out as he hugged him.  
  
"Our Ash has become very handsome." Mr. Chan said.  
  
Suddenly Ash's eye caught on two girls standing a few meters away. Slowly he made his way up to them.  
  
"Now I'm gonna show Tina that I can recognize her without a picture." Ash thought.  
  
"I wonder if Ash will recognize me," Misty wondered.  
  
Ash walked up to them and right past Misty. He stopped right in front of Tina.  
  
"You must be Tina, right?" Ash asked with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Right," Tina replied, smiling.  
  
"I'll recognize you the moment I see you, you're image is always in my heart." Misty remembered Ash saying this. "Yeah right, my foot. How could I have expected him to recognize me? He thinks it's Tina writing to him so he was suppose to recognize her." She said to herself as she felt tears well up in her eyes, threatening to come out, but she fought to keep them in. She put on a fake smile and watched the scene in front of her.  
  
"You're even more beautiful then I imagined you to be," Ash said dreamily.  
  
"Which I always am, but you're not that bad yourself Mr.AMERICA," Tina replied holding in a giggle.  
  
"America? But I came from London." Ash said curiously  
  
"London, America, same difference, and since I've already said it, it stays. Understand Mr. America?" she asked.  
  
"God, you're to much, hey Misty right?" Ash exclaimed as he caught sight of Misty.  
  
"Yeah," she replied smiling.  
  
"Wow, even you're all grown up, but I never thought Tina would ever grow up like this," he said as he turned back to Tina.  
  
"Hey you three, let's go. I'm celebrating the Ketchum family's return with a ski trip." Mr. Waterflower said  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Tina and Misty were on the ski lift.  
  
"It's not that I don't like him, he is good looking, but you know Misty, all these handsome guys are snobby." Tina said.  
  
"No Tina! Ash is not like that." Misty said  
  
"Really, you seem to defend him a lot. While writing the letters, I hope you haven't fallen in love with him." Tina said slyly.  
  
"Tina!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"I'm stupid. You'd never fall in love. You are too much into studying. You'll marry whoever your parents chose, right?" Tina continued  
  
"Tina!" Misty exclaimed again as she lifted the safety bar.  
  
"And you, are you in love with Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
"Tina doesn't fall in love with boys, boys fall in love with Tina!" she bragged.  
  
"If you are talking about love, then my name must have come up." Ash said as skiied towards them as they got off the lift.  
  
"You wish!" Tina said sarcastically  
  
"Hey, as usual, I'll beat you!" Tina yelled as she took off with Ash coming from behind.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
That night. "You're still awake, Ash asked as he walked into Misty's room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm filling out my applications to study art in the university." She replied as she turned back to her computer.  
  
"Where?" Ash asked as he sat down.  
  
"London University." Misty replied.  
  
"You're coming to London and to my university and you didn't tell me?" Ash exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you," Misty said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Misty, why didn't you ever e-mail me?" Ash asked  
  
"If I did, would you reply to me like you did to Tina?" she asked.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Ash asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Anyways, you really love Tina, don't you?" Misty asked, a horrible feeling in her stomach.  
  
"You are her friend, I can tell you. You know, without meeting each other or seeing each other, in those letters we." Ash whispered.  
  
"You knew everything about each other." Misty finished.  
  
"Not only that, we also, perhaps, fell in love." Ash said as he got up.  
  
"Wow, that is such a beautiful kind of love." Misty murmured.  
  
"Any ways, you know what, I think you and I are going to become really good friends. Will you be my friend?" Ash asked as he held out his hand.  
  
Misty smiled and nodded as she shook it.  
  
A/N: The line!!!!!!!!!! Yeah anyways, I just realized that this story is kind of like three people in my class. And coincidentally all three of their names start with J. But the letter thing doesn't happen. It's just that if you were to put em in the story, they would fit real good. Anyways, I ain't going skiing anymore, so I'll try and update by Friday cause I GOT THE DAY OFF!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Suspicions and Explanations

Disclaimer: Look all I own is candy and a couple of books and movies. Do you really think Pokemon would actually belong to me? Yeah, right, in your dreams. I just put Tina in it. She is just a made up character. So just give it up!!!  
  
A/N: HEY, I ACTUALLY KEPT MY WORD!!!! I updated on my p.a. day. THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! You guys are the coolest! Well I just wanted to say thanx to all of you and that I read you're stories too. I JUST HAVE TO REVIEW THEM NOW CAUSE THEY'RE SO GOOD! Anywayz, on with today's chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Suspicions and Explanations  
  
Misty woke up (well half-woke up) and saw a blurry figure in front of her bed smiling at her. She smiled back. She then tried to rub her eyes to see the figure clearer, but it didn't help.  
  
"Good morning Misty." Ash called out.  
  
It was then that Misty realized that it was Ash in her room.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Ash. For god's sake, I'm still in my pajamas. Don't you feel ashamed? You don't just go and walk into a girl's bedroom. The least you could do is knock." Misty complained as Ash turned around so she could put on a sweater.  
  
"Well I would knock, but aren't you ashamed of yourself to sleep with the door open when there are young men in the house?" Ash teased.  
  
"I never thought you'd be this dumb and shameless." Misty argued.  
  
"Well that's just me. Anyways, what are you doing today? Ash asked, still back turned towards Misty.  
  
"Why?" Misty asked as she calmed down.  
  
Ash turned around, " Today you are going to have lunch with me and Tina."  
  
"No Ash I can't, not today. I have to go to the library and then." Misty started.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah, I can't hear anything, gotta go, see you there, bye!" Ash interrupted and with that he ran out of the room.  
  
"Bye, Ash." Misty whispered as a smile crept up on her face.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"This is such a romantic spot." Ash said as Tina was deciding what to order. " There must be some reason to bring me to this place right?" Ash asked. Now he just wanted to hear those three words that would brighten up his day.  
  
"Yes there is something, I'm hungry!" She giggled as she placed a menu between them.  
  
Ash leaned back on his chair. " This is gonna take forever," he thought.  
  
Suddenly he noticed something.  
  
"Tina, look over there." Ash exclaimed, pointing to a young man.  
  
"Ash, why are you looking at young men, I hope you aren't." Tina burst out laughing.  
  
"Tina, don't you see what he's reading?" Ash asked, getting slightly impatient.  
  
"The Heart's Relationship.so?" Tina said  
  
"Tina, 'The Heart's Relationship'!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Oh man, these relationships and love stuff are so boring." Tina exaggerated.  
  
"You don't remember the book?" Ash asked surprised.  
  
"If you hang on to old memories, how will you create new ones." Tina said  
  
"Okay," Ash said as he leaned back on his chair. Suddenly he had an idea." OK, this better work. This has to get her to remember." He thought. He started to hum the "tune".  
  
"Hey Mr. America." Tina called  
  
"Hm." Ash said as he looked at her, waiting for her to confess.  
  
"What will you eat?" she asked.  
  
" What!. Oh I mean, well you should know what I like." Ash said, disappointed.  
  
" Chili chicken and stir fry." Misty said as she arrived.  
  
"Hi Misty!" Ash and Tina exclaimed.  
  
"Hi," she replied, smiling.  
  
Suddenly, Tina's cellphone rang.  
  
"Hello, Tina speaking." "Tina, remember the talent show. You need to come down now for rehearsal. Everyone is waiting." The voice said.  
  
"Oh god, I completely forgot. I'm just coming. Okay, bye!" Tina said as she closed the phone and quickly got up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ash, Misty, I have to go. The talent show is coming up and like every year, our dance will be the best. Watch me, okay? Everyone's waiting for me. Gotta go." She explained as she hugged Misty. "Thanks, you saved me today." She said to her before she left.  
  
"Talent show, every year? Strange, she never wrote about it. You know what Misty? I can't figure out why Tina seems so different in person from her letters. Ash said.  
  
"Look Ash, you guys are meeting for the first time. Give her some time. And you know Tina. She's a bit forgetful. And then, writing to someone and meeting them face-to-face is very different." Misty explained.  
  
"You know, in London, I just died to be with her. When I'm not with her, I imagine what it would be like when we were together. But when we are together, everything is different." Ash said.  
  
"Well Ash, those times you think of are dreams. This is reality. But give her a chance. Tina is a very nice girl. And I also know that deep down, she really loves you." Misty whispered.  
  
A waiter came and set down a dish of chili chicken and stir-fry on the table.  
  
"Oh wow, my favourite, who ordered it?" Ash asked, excited.  
  
"I did," Misty replied.  
  
"Thanks." Ash reached for the chili chicken. "Ouch, it's still hot." Ash said as he drew back his slightly hot fingers.  
  
"You are still a little kid. Hot chili chicken goes into cool yogurt and." Misty lifted her hand with the food but stopped.  
  
"And then straight into your mouth. Mmmmm!" Ash said as he held Misty's hand and brought it up to his mouth, eating the food and then letting go.  
  
After he finished, he said, "Eating from someone else's hand is much more fun."  
  
Misty brought her hand down as she continued to watch Ash and she felt a smile tug at her lips.  
  
"Misty, when is Tina's rehearsal over?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty replied, as she was broken out of her daydream, "By evening."  
  
A/N: I know I should have written more but I can update more often if I have shorter chapters. I'll try to update again before Tuesday. Please R&R, even if you want to criticize me. Thanx a lot!  
  
Oh yeah, Since this fic is from a movie, there is another author who wrote this with cardcaptors. It's really good. You have to read it and review too. The name is Starjade. Please go read it! 


	6. NOTE!

A\n: Hi guys, it's me again!!! I know I haven't written for soooo long but I don't think my story is good. So I might not continue it anymore. If you get time to, can you please review me your answer as to if I should continue or not. I'll tally up the votes and then I'll tell you latest by the end of February. I might also be starting another couple of stories, most of them based on movies. If you all want me to continue writing then I will begin again in March. My other stories will also be out in the first week of March. Thanx so much guys! You guys have been the best. Reviewing me and all, I dunno how I can thank you all. 


	7. Hearts Breaking and Uniting Slowly

A\n: Hey you guys, I'm baaaack!!!!!!!!!!! I Guess people wanted me to continue the story cause I got over 10 reviews for it. Thanx to all of you people out there. You guys are what's making me keep writing. Anyways, I decided that I would continue writing considering I got no reviews telling me to stop. So here's chapter 7. Oh yeah, I'm starting a new story so the updates might be about once or twice a week.  
  
Chapter 7: Hearts Breaking and Uniting Slowly  
  
Tina sat on her bed. It felt so strange but she felt as if being near Ash felt so right. "But this can't be," she thought. Tina doesn't fall in love with boys, boys fall in love with Tina, right? "Wrong," she thought. She knew she was starting to become fond of Ash more than a friend. She remembered what happened a little while ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tina had just come back form rehearsal but it was more like shopping. Ash and Misty were walking home with her and Ash was complaining about the amount of stuff she had gotten.  
  
"Did you go to a rehearsal or did you go to the mall. There was probably a lot of sale considering the amount of stuff here, which I AM HOLDING!!!" Ash complained. But inside, he was happy to do anything for Tina.  
  
"I got to wear the perfect look on stage," Tina replied.  
  
"And you did all this shopping just for that?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, I couldn't make up my mind," Tina said.  
  
"So you bought the whole store." Misty finished giggling. Tina also began to laugh.  
  
"Misty,"  
  
"Tina,"  
  
"Okay, okay, Misty-Tina, between your bickering we have arrived home." Ash rolled his eyes and exclaimed.  
  
Tina looked at Ash and slowly walked towards her house, expecting something else to happen. Misty also knew something was going to happen, so she headed towards the gate leaving the two alone.  
  
"Hey Tina, don't you have something to tell me?" Ash asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"What do I have to say," Tina said.  
  
"Oh never mind..." Ash muttered.  
  
"Goodnight Ash," Tina whispered as she turned to go.  
  
Ash caught her wrist, "Hey, that's not how you say goodnight in London."  
  
Tina turned back around, enjoying this little game that was going on, "Hey Mr. America, so tell me, how do you say goodnight in London?"  
  
"You can't be so far away," Ash whispered as he took a step towards Tina, now only centimeters apart.  
  
"Your eyes can't be open," he said as he brushed his hand down Tina's face as she closed her eyes.  
  
Slowly, with his pointer finger, he traced Tina's lips. Tina was enjoying this but she knew she just couldn't fall for his handsome and romantic side. She grabbed his hand away from her face and slowly set it down. She smiled and turned around back to her house. She turned her head back to Ash and saw him blow a kiss to her.  
  
"Goodnight," Ash whispered.  
  
"Goodnight," Tina smiled.  
  
End of Flashback ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
The five adults had sat down for breakfast.  
  
"You know what, there's been a proposal," Mrs. Waterflower announced to her husband.  
  
"Have you gone mad? How can I get married a second time when you're still alive?" Mr. Waterflower asked.  
  
"Oh gosh, look at him," Mrs. Waterflower exclaimed as she shook her head and walked to the kitchen to get more food.  
  
"Oh be quiet. Can't you live one day without joking around?" Mr Chan. "How can there be a proposal for you?"  
  
"It's for Misty," Mrs. Waterflower said happily.  
  
"Yes, the Oaks are very nice people from London. They own three restaurants. Their son is very nice." Mr. Ketchum explained. Misty had just come down the stairs.  
  
"Misty, wait one minute." Her mother said.  
  
"Oh mom, please hurry. I'm in a rush. I have to meet Ash at 9:30.  
  
"Ok, it's just that there has been a proposal from London for you." Her mother exclaimed.  
  
"From London," Misty wondered thinking of Ash.  
  
"Yes Misty. They are one of our very good friends. Gary Oak is their son." Mrs. Ketchum said.  
  
"Oh mom, you know I'm not ready yet. Tell them that I'm not interested." Misty said as she rushed out of the house. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Misty rushed towards the jewelry store that Ash had said to meet at. Ash was holding a necklace in his hand.  
  
"Ash, what is all this," Misty asked.  
  
"Shhh," Ash whispered as he led her towards a mirror. He slowly placed the necklace on her.  
  
Misty was fascinated. She slowly fingered the pendant and smiled at Ash.  
  
"How will this look on Tina?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty replied, "This will look beautiful on anyone," She had been crazy to think that this necklace was for her.  
  
"This is no ordinary pendant, look," Ash said as he lifted the heart shaped pendant and snapped it in half easily.  
  
"Ouch, you really know how to break hearts." Misty whispered.  
  
"I'm not breaking hearts, I'm reuniting hearts. See one half will stay with me and the other half will stay with Tina. It's nice, right? Should I buy it?" Ash asked.  
  
"It's very nice. You should buy it." Misty replied smiling.  
  
"Ok, I want one of these please," Ash said to the cashier.  
  
Misty walked towards the display case and looked at the other necklaces. Ash watched her do this.  
  
"Actually," Ash said as he turned back to the cashier, "Make it two."  
  
"Two?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah, one for you," Ash replied smiling.  
  
"For me?" Mist asked surprised.  
  
"Yup, when you find someone special, give him one half." Ash said.  
  
"Finding someone special isn't so easy especially when he's taken," Misty whispered.  
  
A\n: finally, I'm done this chapter. Some people are saying that I should make the chapters a bit longer. I'll try doing that next time. I'll try to update by Thursday okay. Remember to R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Dreams Crushed

A\n: Hey you guys, it's me again. I'm really story I couldn't post up the chapter yesterday but I really will try to update more often. I'm also starting three new stories. One is posted up already but it's kinda dumb so I might take it off. The others will be posted up during next week most probably. Well that's enough, back to the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to write this in my chapters but I OWN ONLY A FEW CHOCOLATE BARS AND COMIC BOOKS!!!!! I really doubt that I could own Pokemon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Dreams Crushed  
  
Misty watched as Tina and Ash had their pictures taken. The annual talent show had just taken place and as usual, Tina had always been the star of the show. It turned out that Ash fit in quite well considering he surprised everyone, especially Tina, when he came on stage. Misty also remembered when Ash placed the necklace on Tina's neck, something she dreamed would happen to her only.  
  
"Misty, come in the picture!" Tina called out.  
  
"No thanks. You guys were the stars of today's show. I'm a bit tired so I'm going upstairs. Bye!" Misty replied as she trudged up the stairs.  
  
"Bye!" Tina yelled back.  
  
She turned back to her uncle who was waiting to take more pictures.  
  
"Okay, last one so make it count. Stay still. One, two, three!" he called out  
  
*click*  
  
"Finally finished," Ash exclaimed, He started up the stairs so that he could go take a refreshing bath.  
  
Tina sat down beside her father.  
  
"So Tina, how did Ash do on stage.and where did you get that necklace?" her father asked as he noticed the beautiful pendant hanging loosely off her neck.  
  
"Ash." Tina whispered as she felt her face starting to burn up.  
  
"Oh from Ash." her father said.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. Anyways, I'm going upstairs to change." Tina said as she headed for the stairs. Slowly she began to walk up the stairs as she thought about the feelings that began to stir inside her when "his" name was mentioned.  
  
When Tina was out of sight, Mr.Ketchum got up and sat down beside Mr. Chan.  
  
"It looks like both our children have fallen in love with each other." He said happily.  
  
"Really?" Mr. Chan asked as his eyes began to twinkle.  
  
"Yes. Your daughter might have not said anything but the look in their eyes when they are around each other says it all." Mr. Ketchum said as he and Mr. Chan stood up.  
  
"I am so happy that she has found someone who will love her and take care of her." Mr. Chan said.  
  
"This my promise to you. Tina will marry Ash." Mr. Ketchum exclaimed as he hugged his friend.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"What is happening to me. I have never been embarrassed like this before. I've never felt anything in my heart for anyone before.but now.whenever Ash." Tina said to herself. Little did she know that Ash was behind her. He had heard everything she said and a small smile tugged at his lips.  
  
"Whenever Ash what?" Ash suddenly spoke up slyly.  
  
"What.Oh my gosh, Ash don't scare me like that. You shouldn't eavesdrop." Tina said as she walked towards him and they both sat down.  
  
"Well, you were talking about me," Ash said.  
  
"Hey Mr. America, do you think I always think about you all the time?" Tina asked.  
  
"Not all the time, only all day," Ash whispered.  
  
"Why not? I could also dream about you when I'm sleeping." Tina whispered shyly.  
  
"Well I guess that's where you'll see me from now on." Ash mumbled.  
  
"Why?" Tina asked.  
  
"I have to go back Tina, tomorrow." Ash said.  
  
"Tomorrow, so soon?" Tina asked sadly.  
  
"Well, I did write to you that I was coming for two weeks. And don't worry, I'll be back but I didn't hear what I've been waiting to hear." Ash whispered.  
  
"Fine, go! I won't say anything until you come back." Tina muttered as she got up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then I'll have to come back!" Ash exclaimed as he got up. Suddenly he kissed Tina's cheek and ran out the door.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Ash walked to Misty's room to check up on her. Misty was sitting by the window peacefully reading a book that she didn't even Ash creep over. He slowly wrapped his hands around her eyes as he heard her squeal.  
  
"Ash you prick, don't scare me like that!" She yelled as she turned around and got up.  
  
"Oh come on, I was joking," Ash said as he ruffled his hair.  
  
"Yeah right," Misty said as she turned around and ignored him.  
  
"Really, I was just playing." Ash whined. No reaction what so ever. Suddenly he had an idea. He lifted his hands and began to tickle Misty.  
  
"No Ash, please stop!" she exclaimed as she started to giggle, which turned into laughter a while later.  
  
"Only if you forgive me," Ash called out as he continued to tickle her.  
  
"Okay, okay. I forgive you." Misty said as she felt Ash's hands stop tickling her.  
  
"So why are you still awake?" Ash asked.  
  
"Oh I am.was just reading. What are you awake for?" She asked.  
  
"I was just saying bye to Tina," Ash replied.  
  
"Oh yes, it's been two weeks and you have to go back." Misty said recalling the letters.  
  
"See, you remember everything but Tina doesn't." Ash mumbled.  
  
"But she still hasn't told me that she loves me." Ash whispered.  
  
"Oh don't worry. She does love you but she's too shy to admit it." Misty whispered even though inside she didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Oh Misty, I'm gonna miss you. Tell you what. You'll have to come to London for your interview at some point, so why not come with me." Ash exclaimed.  
  
"No Ash, I can't but I'll be coming soon." Misty answered as she smiled.  
  
"It would be nice if you were there. I won't feel so far away from Tina." Ash said. "Oh, so that's why you want me there?" Misty said as she began to laugh.  
  
"Oh, I'm just joking Misty. You've been such a good friend in these past few days. What if I need a friend like you there?" Ash asked.  
  
"Just think hard that you really need a good friend to really listen to you and I'll be there." Misty said.  
  
"Promise?" Ash asked as he held out his hand.  
  
"I swear!" Misty promised as she clasped her hand in his. He gave her a friendly kiss on her hand and headed out the door saying, "I'll take your vow on that. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Ash, I'll miss you." Misty whispered a she gave a small wave in his direction. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
A\n: I hope that was a teeny bit longer than before. Anyways I know that it's taking long to get Ash and Misty together but don't worry, that will happen in about two chapters. Also, I know this chapter was kinda lame but I really wanted to add the ash and misty parts in it. Well I'll try to update real soon and most probably I'll get two chapters out during the March Break. 


	9. Revelations

A\n: I'm really soooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I said I would get the next chapter out soon but I really didn't have time. I'm such a mean person. Anyways since I kept you guys waiting, I'll shut up. Thank you guys so much for the reviews!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon cause if I did, then I'd kind of die with joy.  
  
Chapter 9: Revelations  
  
"Buddy, you're lucky she turned out the way she did. If she was fat then you'd be in trouble!" Brock laughed.  
  
Ash had gotten back to London one week ago and he had already started working hard to make up for the two weeks he lost. He and Brock were heading to the office.  
  
"Brock, you only go for the physical appearances." Ash mumbled.  
  
"Isn't that what you are doing? You aren't even looking at the other one." Brock teased as he ruffled his dark hair. He always tried but it would never stop being spiky.  
  
"Who.Misty?" Ash asked.  
  
"Misty? Who is this Misty?" Brock asked slyly.  
  
"Misty is our childhood friend." Ash answered.  
  
"You really had an interesting childhood. Tina on one side and Misty on the other!" Brock mused.  
  
Ash glared at Brock.  
  
"Okay, I'm just joking. So tell me how she was." Brock said.  
  
"She knows me so well. She knows what I like to eat and what my favourites are. She is such a nice girl. Misty really is a great friend." Ash explained.  
  
"Misty! By the way you were talking, I thought it was about Tina." Brock laughed as he walked towards the tall office building looming over them.  
  
Ash stopped dead in his tracks. What did Brock mean?  
  
Brock turned around when he noticed that Ash wasn't behind him. He realized that Ash had stopped walking and that he was two meters behind him.  
  
"Ash are you coming?" he asked.  
  
"Coming!" Ash called back. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"You have no mail." The computer blared.  
  
Ash leaned back on his chair. His office desk was pretty messy stacked with papers and files but he really didn't want to clean it now. Right about then, he was in need of someone to talk to besides Brock. He needed someone who would listen to his every thoughts without interfering, someone calm and trustworthy, someone like.Misty!  
  
Ash knew it was just a silly promise. How could Misty actually be here in London when he wanted her to be? But he really wished that she were here.  
  
Suddenly a familiar smell in the air caught Ash's attention. It smelt like chili chicken! Ash got up and slowly walked out his door leading to the main work area where everyone else was. He soon spotted Brock.  
  
"Hey Brock, home-made lunch today?" Ash asked, hoping he could have some chili chicken.  
  
"No, I'm eating burgers," Brock replied.  
  
Ash continued to the front desk where he spotted a person looking out the huge window back-faced towards him.  
  
"Hello," Ash called out.  
  
Slowly the orange-haired figure turned around.  
  
"You.? What are you doing here?" Ash exclaimed as the figure's face came into view.  
  
"Chili chicken?" Misty said as she walked towards Ash and held up a package.  
  
"Oh god, and I was just thinking about you!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Didn't I tell you? When you miss me, just close your eyes and think of me and I'll be there. So here I am!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Mmmmm, chili chicken in London! Mind-blowing!" Ash exclaimed. He swallowed his bite and continued eating.  
  
Misty started to laugh.  
  
"So when is your interview?" Ash asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," Misty replied  
  
"And then." Ash said.  
  
"Well I was thinking. Since I've come all this way, I thought I would stay for a week. I'll go shopping for everyone." Misty said.  
  
"Shopping later.you're in my town and I'm going to show you around. No work for one week, I'll be responsible to show you London City!!!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Ash, can we go in there?" Misty asked as she pointed to the big church ahead of them. For the past couple of days after her interview, Misty and Ash had gone around all of London City to look at the different attractions and sights.  
  
"Sure," Ash answered as he led her inside the church.  
  
"Ash this is such a lovely church." Misty whispered. It was breath taking. The windows were all made of stained glass and every picture was put for a purpose.  
  
"It is. I come here every Sunday." Ash said as both walked down the aisle towards the front.  
  
Ash and Misty got down on their knees, placed their hands in a praying manner and closed their eyes.  
  
Absent-mindedly out of habit, Misty began to hum the tune Ash had sent to her long ago.  
  
At first Ash didn't recognize it. Suddenly it came to him. BANG right on the head. He looked at Misty who still had her eyes closed as memories ran back into his mind.  
  
How did she know his favourite food?  
  
How did she know his favourite book?  
  
How did she know this tune?  
  
Tina never seemed to remember anything from the letters. Why?  
  
There was only one reasonable answer to all these questions. Tina hadn't written those letters.  
  
Ash turned his face forward again trying to sort things out in his mind. Misty finished and got up. She walked back up the aisle when she heard the tune being hummed by.Ash!  
  
"Oh no, what have I done." She thought as she looked down.  
  
Ash slowly headed towards her, his face drawn tight with anger.  
  
"Tina doesn't even know this tune. There are basketball posters in your room. Every Sunday, you always went to the church when I was there. On your bookshelf, there is a copy of, "The Heart's Relationship". You know my favourite food. None of these things.Tina knows none of these things." Ash whispered angrily as he circled Misty, stopping right in front of her as he studied her face.  
  
"Tina isn't different from her letters. Tina is different from your letters. It was you who wrote them." Ash continued.  
  
Misty couldn't hold them in anymore. She really had to let her tears fall but not in front of Ash. Slowly she continued to walk away from him but Ash grabbed her back and pulled her back violently.  
  
"You have to tell me! Why did you lie to me?" he asked as his voice began to rise. "Why did you play this cruel joke on me? Why did you play with my heart? Why Misty? Why?" Ash yelled as he let go of Misty.  
  
"I'll recognize you the instant I see you. Your image is in my heart. Isn't that what you wrote? I was waiting Ash, but at the airport, the day you came, you just walked right past me. You fell for Tina's beauty right away. The truth is that we want the one we love to be the most exotic, the most beautiful. But that isn't me Ash, that's not me. Tina isn't admitting it but I know that she loves you and you know it to." Misty whispered as tears fell down her face.  
  
"This love is not right! This love was never Tina's to begin with! Tina will have to understand that I fell in love with the person who wrote the letters and that wasn't her. If we turn this lie into the truth, then we will suffer, you, Tina and I. There is only one truth in this whole mess of lies." Ash said. He took Misty's face into his hands and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"The truth is that I love you. I've always loved only you, only you. We had to come together. You coming to London for the interview and humming that tune, that all happened for a reason. It was destiny that bought us together. I love you Misty."  
  
A\n: I'm done!!!!!!!! No, not the story, just the part where you know this stuff happens. But I still got half of the story to right. What's gonna happen to Tina? Will the family agree to this arrangement? What is Misty gonna say to Ash? To find out, you gotta keep reading!!!!!!!!!! See you all later!!! Remember to R&R when you can!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Sacrifices

A\n: I'm so sorry. Ok that doesn't look sympathetic enough, let me try that again. I'm so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! !!!!! Ok, that should do. I really didn't mean to take more than 4 weeks. It's just that I put up a new story and it seems to be doing better so I started writing my second chapter and third chapter. Then my mom came down with the flu, which I caught. I stayed home and wrote this chapter. I think it will be a bit longer than my other ones because of all the time I had. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I don't own the movie this is based on. Smarter life forms live out there. They own this kind of stuff, not me.  
  
Chapter 10: Sacrifices  
  
"No Ash," Misty whispered as she reluctantly removed his hands from her face. "It's too late now."  
  
She slowly let go of his hand and started to walk to the exit of the church. She couldn't just take away her best friend's love even though he knew the truth. Suddenly she heard something that caused even more pain in her heart.  
  
Ash stared at her figure walking away from him and began to sing to the tune he had sent to her years ago. "God knows since when you have been in my heart. Since I've been there, you've been there with me. You're the only one I love, in my heart for eternity. In my heart for eternity you are there."  
  
Misty stopped walking and again heavy tears started falling down her face. She turned around and stared at Ash. Their eyes locked and Misty finally realized all the love that he really had for her. Unable to bear the sensation any longer, she ran towards him and into his welcoming arms. It felt so right to be in his arms. Mist lay her head down on his chest and could hear his heart beat steady with hers.  
  
Ash looked down at the angel in his arms. How could he have not realized it before? Misty and him were destined to be together.  
  
Misty lifted her head up to look at Ash  
  
"Come on. Let's go back and tell everyone the truth." Ash whispered.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Ash placed a bracelet on Misty's wrist. Little hearts dangled from the bracelet and swung gracefully from her wrist.  
  
"This bracelet has been in our family for years, every daughter-in-law wears it. When mother sees you wearing it, she'll understand everything." He said Ash and Misty held hands as they entered the through the gates leading towards their house. A crowd of people was all cluttered around a box with tears running down their faces. Ash and Misty looked at each other worriedly.  
  
"No, it can't be," Misty whispered Quickly she made her way through the crowd. The box was actually a coffin placed in the middle of the huge mass of people with a picture placed on top of it. It was Tina's father.  
  
Suddenly, the sobbing figure, who had her head down the whole time, looked up. It was Tina. She was a mess. Her usual cheerful face was replaced with puffy red eyes and a tear-streaked face and she had no make-up on. She slowly got up and ran to Ash.  
  
Ash stood still, as he felt Tina sobbing on his chest but all he could do was look at Misty.  
  
Misty let go of Ash's hand and turned away. She loved Ash with all her heart but Tina needed him more than anything right now.  
  
Slowly she fingered the bracelet and slid it off her wrist. "We aren't meant to be, we just aren't meant to be." She thought.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Tina and Misty sat on the chair swing, watching the fire in silence.  
  
"People come and go from our lives without us even realizing it." Tina whispered sadly, breaking the silence.  
  
Misty looked at Tina.  
  
"Ash came into my life and my life changed. Daddy is now gone from my life and, once again, my life has changed. I don't know what else life has in store for me," She continued while her tears started to fall once again.  
  
Misty gave Tina a hug. "When it seems like we have control of our lives, it takes control. We can never make decisions on our own. Life decides for all of us." she explained.  
  
"But all my life's decisions have been connected to you. I lost my mother but your mother made up for that loss. You were also the one who brought Ash into my life. You are the one who has given me life.  
  
Misty let go of Tina and smiled but in her mind, she thought, "I haven't given you your life, I have given you mine."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Ash and Tina walked silently in the courtyard thinking there own thoughts, which were swirling in their head.  
  
"Ash, I have something to tell you. It is something you have been wanting to hear for a long time, something that you came all the way here to hear." Misty whispered quietly.  
  
"Oh no. I can't hear her say them. I love Misty but I can't say that to Tina now." Ash thought worriedly.  
  
"Oh it's getting cold out and it's very late. Goodnight Tina." Ash blurted out.  
  
Tina looked confused for a second but shook it off. "Hey Mr. America, that's not how you say good-night." Tina whispered.  
  
Ash got nervous as Tina inched closer towards him.  
  
"You can't be so far apart and your eyes have to be closed." She continued.  
  
Ash closed his eyes reluctantly hoping to get inside and see Misty again.  
  
"I love you," Tina said quietly and she ran away.  
  
Ash opened his eyes with a look of horror on his face. She had said it. Oh how he would have wished for these words to come out from her mouth just a few weeks ago. But now, he longed for Misty to say these words to him. To fill his heart with the joy he always longed for, to complete him.  
  
Now what was he going to do?  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Misty walked down the stairs only to be stopped by the man she knew she could never have.  
  
"Misty, where were you last night?" he asked.  
  
Choosing not to answer, Misty walked right past him and continued down the stairs.  
  
Ash stood there heartbroken when he noticed that his dad was talking to a man who looked like a priest. What was he doing here?  
  
"This date is perfect!" Ash's father exclaimed.  
  
He spotted Ash on the stairs and walked happily towards him.  
  
"Today, I'm so happy son," he whispered as he embraced Ash and walked away to tell Tina the good news.  
  
"I can't believe you're getting married," Ash's mom said as she came up to him. Ash looked beyond his mother to where Misty was standing, back facing him.  
  
"Ash, look whose here." His father exclaimed as he brought Tina in and led her towards Ash.  
  
Misty dried up her tears and put on her fake smile. As Tina's best friend, it was her job to congratulate her. She turned around and walked to Tina.  
  
"Tina, we've fixed your engagement date, only 3 months away. But after that, we won't wait, the wedding will be held two weeks later." Mrs. Ketchum said.  
  
"Tina!" Misty exclaimed as she hugged her best friends. She knew Ash was looking at her. She could feel his eyes bore into her but she ignored him.  
  
"Misty!" exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"I'm very happy for you." Misty said as she pulled away from her. She slowly walked to the side of the room and when nobody was watching, she slipped out the door. She had some serious thinking to do and she knew the perfect place to do this.  
  
"Tina, this is a gift from me. I wish I could give you the family bracelet but that's in London so that will be your wedding present." Mrs. Ketchum said as she placed a gold necklace around Tina's neck.  
  
Ash stood still, not saying a word. He had gotten himself into this. How could he have been so dumb to think that Tina had written all those letters? Now everyone thought that he loved her and he was getting married to his love's bet friend.  
  
Ash looked around the room for Misty but there was no sign of the orange- haired figure that captured his heart. Quickly, he excused himself and ran upstairs to check her room. It was empty.  
  
"Where did she go?" he thought as he made his way downstairs and threw on his jacket.  
  
"Ash, where are you going?" Tina asked as she came up to him.  
  
"Oh, I just need to go for a walk.alone." He said as calmly as he could, considering the closeness between them.  
  
"Oh ok!" Tina replied as she pulled back a little and smiled happily at him.  
  
Ash walked out the door and tried hard to think where Misty would go. He knew she was as shocked as he was. She probably had gone out somewhere to clear her mind. That's when it clicked. She was probably at the church.  
  
Quickly, Ash rushed towards the church hoping to find Misty there.  
  
He got there in a short while and sure enough, his eyes landed on a figure at the front of the empty church, who seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
Ash walked slowly down the aisle of the church. He continued to watch Misty.  
  
Misty had noticed Ash come in but didn't show any signs of interest.  
  
"What are you asking for?" Ash asked firmly.  
  
"Courage," Misty whispered.  
  
"Courage? For what?" Ash asked more seriously.  
  
"To be able to bare to see you and Tina live happily together." Misty whispered back.  
  
"What rubbish. I can't marry Tina. Come on, let's go tell everyone the truth," Ash said angrily.  
  
"No Ash, it's too late now. Tina has nothing in this world except your love," Misty whispered as she got up and turned around. "She's all alone. If she loses this love, she'll break down."  
  
"Will she?" Well, what if she finds out that the man she is marrying loves someone else. Then? A marriage is faith, love is a promise we make o each other. You're treating it like it's a game." Ash muttered.  
  
"And it was also a promise that your father made to Tina's father, a promise in friendship." Misty explained. " Friendship, which is above all other relationships. Every relationship begins with it."  
  
"Today, friendship is killing our relationship," Ash said gravely.  
  
"Our relationship hasn't ended. Every relationship changes over time. Ours began with friendship and once again we'll.we'll." Misty stuttered as she turned from him to keep him from seeing her tears.  
  
"And what will we be once again Misty? Friends? Just friends?" Ash asked angrily.  
  
"This isn't easy for me either Ash. But I can't make Tina unhappy. How can I tell her to give me the Ash that she loves? How will you tell your parents to forget the promise they made to their friend? No Ash, marry Tina. It's best for everyone. You say you love me right? Well then, for the sake of my love, marry Tina." Misty said.  
  
"Finding and loving is very easy Misty, but doing for love is hard," Ash said.  
  
"Why else would it be called a sacrifice?" Misty implored.  
  
"Fine! For the sake of your love, I will marry Tina. I won't let you down, I will do this sacrifice. But I'm not going to make this sacrifice alone. For the sake of our love, you'll make a sacrifice too. We will make a sacrifice together." He announced as she placed one of his hands on Misty's head.  
  
"I swear by you that I will marry Tina, without fail, but only on the day that you marry someone else. Yes Misty, only on the day that you marry someone else. This is my promise" and with that Ash walked away from Misty.  
  
Misty started to run after Ash but stopped and collapsed into a heap of tears.  
  
"What have I done, what have I done?" Misty thought.  
  
A\n: Hey, I hoped you liked that chapter. I'll be posting up the next chapter really soon and this time I promise I will. I swear I will post the next chapter up really soon. There I've taken my oath. Remember to R&R. Later. 


	11. To Love or not to Love

A\n: I'm not going to say anything. All I'm going to say is that I am a wretched, idiotic person. I can't believe I haven't updated for over a month. You guys must be really annoyed now if there are any of you left. Let's get on with the chapter before I can't stop insulting myself  
  
Chapter 11: To Love or not to Love  
  
3 months later.  
  
Tina jumped excitedly off the ramp and ran down the narrow aisle leading towards the exit. Misty and her parents followed behind, trying to keep up with Tina. They quickly collected their luggage and headed outside to Tina to look for Ash.  
  
Tina just couldn't wait to see Ash. They were going to be engaged soon so this was going to her head. She, Misty and Misty's family had arrived in London a while ago and they wandered aimlessly around the airport in search of Ash. Misty watched Tina closely. This was normal for her now. Ever since Tina had got to know that she was going to be wedded to Ash, she couldn't keep still.  
  
Tina ran her fingers through her long hair. She was kind of nervous to see Ash after so long. They hadn't seen each other for three months and they had only talked to each other about once a month on the phone. The sweeping of her jeans and the way her pink t-shirt hugged her figure caught the attention of many young men as she continued walking but she ignored them. A few months ago, she would have gone and flirted with them but Ash had changed her. Now she wouldn't look at another boy that way. That was meant only for Ash.  
  
Misty adjusted her baby blue shirt nervously and wiggled in her lavender jeans. She really was quite pretty but never really cared for her looks like Tina. She hadn't seen or talked to Ash since that day at the church. The afternoon before he was going to leave, Ash had kept his distance from her. He would give her a look reminding her of the oath he had taken. She couldn't turn back on it. It was for the sake of their love. But how could she find someone else to spend the rest of her life with when the man she wanted to live with was marrying her best friend. She quickly shook off the thought.  
  
Suddenly a voice from the speaker was heard.  
  
"This is an announcement for the girl in the denim jacket and jeans, passenger arriving from Toronto, Miss Tina Chan."  
  
"Hey, Tina that's you," Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Welcome to London. Ash really missed you."  
  
And just to make the welcome even more surprising, a lady in front of them brushed aside, revealing a smiling Ash. Tina heart gave a jump. She quickly ran up to Ash into his arms. "Oh Ash, I love you. Thank you." she whispered.  
  
"Hey Tina, I really missed you. I'm so glad to see you," Ash said as he embraced her.  
  
Tina pulled back from him, eyes sparkling. "Oh Ash, how did you do that?" she asked.  
  
Ash put his arm across her shoulders and smiled. "Don't get too impressed. I have a friend who works in this airport. And you can't refuse to do something for a friend, right Misty?" Ash asked as he looked over to Misty.  
  
"Yeah Ash, you're right," Misty replied back quietly.  
  
"How are you Misty?" Ash asked, arm still around Tina.  
  
"I'm fine, and you?" Misty asked.  
  
Ash just laughed it off. Misty could make out a pained look in those eyes of his. But as fast as it came, his eyes were back to normal in their own warm and cheerful state.  
  
Misty was broken out of her thoughts by a voice calling her. She looked up to the voice realizing that Tina had been calling her name for some time.  
  
"Misty, are you coming?" Tina called out.  
  
"Coming," Misty replied.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"This will be your room. Since this is your first time at our house, we decided to give you the special room." Ash said as he led Misty's parents into their room.  
  
Ash, Misty and Tina climbed up the elegant staircase to their rooms.  
  
"That will be your room," Ash said looking at Tina and Misty and pointing to the room farthest from them.  
  
Misty made her way to her new room but stopped when she realized that Tina wasn't following her. She turned back around and saw Tina look at Ash flirtatiously.  
  
"Hey Mr. America, where will our room be?" she asked.  
  
"That is your room," Ash said, momentarily confused.  
  
"Hey Stupid," she said as she turned to him and placed both her hands around his neck and pressed her body to him. "Which will be 'our' room."  
  
Ash nervously thought of an answer. He really didn't like the position he was in right now. If it was Misty he wouldn't have minded.wait. he couldn't think of Misty that way anymore. She was going to marry someone else like him.  
  
"Ash, come here," Ash heard his dad call and he thanked God that it was at that specific moment.  
  
"Dad," Ash said with relief. "Gotta go," and with that he pulled Tina's arm over his head and ran downstairs.  
  
Misty turned around and quickly rushed to her room before Tina found out that she had seen everything. She quickly wiped her tears that had been silently falling and sat on the bed. She hated this. She hated how Ash had to marry Tina. But it wasn't Tina's fault because she didn't know what was going on between them. She didn't know what she was going to do but she hoped everything would turn out for the best.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Misty where are you?" Tina called from downstairs.  
  
"I'm up in the room." Misty replied.  
  
"Well, come down then. I'm going outside and you have to come with me." Tina said.  
  
"But I'm unpacking my stuff." Misty called back.  
  
"Oh come on Misty, please! It's so beautiful outside and when we come back in, we can unpack." Tina exclaimed.  
  
"Oh okay, let me just put this stuff away. I'll be down in two minutes." Misty replied as she placed her purse on her suitcase and exited the room.  
  
As Misty was heading for the stairs, she came across the room next to hers. The door was wide open almost begging Misty to peek in. She slowly crept to the door and looked in to find a big room filled with basketball posters. Curiously, Misty's eyes were drawn to the bed where a figure lay.  
  
Slowly Misty tiptoed to the bed and drew back the covers a bit. There, lying on the bed fast asleep, was Ash. Misty sighed quietly as she saw Ash's muscular form lift slowly up and down from his soft breathing. He looked younger than usual when he was sleeping. The content smile on his face assured her that he was having a cheerful dream.  
  
Misty placed her hand on his forehead and pushed back some of his black locks that fell in front of his eyes. He was just so cute and adorable. Just as Misty was about to be lost in her thoughts, a voice was heard from below.  
  
"Misty, where are you," Tina hollered.  
  
"I'm coming," Misty said as quietly as she could as to not wake Ash up. She looked back at the sleeping form and saw Ash stir for a second and then relax again. She quickly gave him a light kiss on the forehead and rushed outside and downstairs to meet Tina.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
It turned out that Misty and Tina didn't go outside right away. As soon as Misty came downstairs, Ash's parents ushered her to the table and forced her into eating. After Ash's parents were content with the amount of food she ate, they allowed her to go outside and join Tina.  
  
"Misty, what took you so long?" Tina asked.  
  
"Oh, just the usual. Ash's parents say I'm not eating enough so they forced me to eat something now. Forget about that, what do you want to do now?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if we could look around for a while and then go swimming in the pool. I've already asked Mrs. Ketchum and she agreed with me." Tina smiled.  
  
"Okay," Misty said contently.  
  
Tina and Misty walked into the backyard of the house to find a glorious sight. The garden in the back was now in full bloom and the flowers were all tall and beautiful. Misty slowly approached the flowerbed and kneeled down, looking at one particular flower that stood out from all. She fingered it carefully and noticed it's rare purplish colour with a tinge of blue.  
  
"Just like Ash," she thought. "He stands out from all the other people I've met."  
  
Misty stood up and continued walking with Tina to explore the rest of the place. After a little while, they both decided to go for a quick dip before the sun set. Both girls quickly rushed inside and changed into their swimming suits. Luckily, Ash's mom had informed them that there was a pool there.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Hey Misty, I have one question to ask you and as my best friend, you have to answer it truthfully." Tina said as she lifted herself from the pool and sat on the ledge watching Misty swim.  
  
Misty stopped immediately and frowned for a second. "Don't I always tell you the truth?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well yeah, but. just.oh never mind, just answer me honestly." Tina replied.  
  
"Okay," Misty said confusedly.  
  
"Have you found that special someone that you wish to spend your whole life with?" Tina asked quietly.  
  
Misty froze. Now what was she going to do? She couldn't tell Tina that she was in love with Ash. But at the same time she couldn't lie to her best friend.  
  
"Come on Misty, I just have to know. I promise I won't tell anybody about it. Please." Tina whispered.  
  
Misty took a deep breath and sighed. "I once had a special person in my life but he could never be mine."  
  
"Oh," Tina said sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay. He's getting married to the next best person." Misty quietly explained.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, let's talk about something happier. You know that tomorrow at the engagement, there are going to be really cute boys. I'll set you up with one." Tina assured her.  
  
Misty smiled to her best friend. Tina was trying hard to help her. But the truth was that nobody could replace Ash. He was one of a kind.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
After a nice swim, both girls went back inside the house. Tina dropped on the couch and was fast asleep in a few seconds. Misty watched her friend sleep for awhile as she thought of all they had been through.  
  
When they were little kids, Tina used to be the one who would always get in trouble and Misty would bail her out. As time progressed, Tina became a boy- magnet, attracting males from everywhere. Misty knew that Tina was just faking all her crushes. The truth was that she just wanted to find her special person. Who knew that she would find that special person in the same person who had a crush on her many years ago that she thought was annoying?  
  
Misty sighed and got up from the chair and decided to unpack her stuff. She slowly climbed the stairs and reached her room. The room she was staying in was very nice and cozy with little stuffed animals everywhere. A copy of "The Heart's Relationship" was lying on the desk. Misty picked it up carefully. It was this book. This book that bought Ash and Misty's hearts together. It was this book that started this whole mess in love. But Misty still loved it. She and Ash had become very close while writing letters to each other and talking about this book.  
  
Misty placed the book down and started to unpack her suitcase. Just then she heard her door open and then close with the lock on. Misty swiveled around and saw Ash standing near the door, hand still fastened onto the lock.  
  
"Ash, what are you doing here?" Misty asked, surprised.  
  
Ash didn't answer. His face held no emotion whatsoever and after a few minutes, Misty gave up. She continued to unpack her bag but could hear soft footsteps behind her approaching.  
  
"When are you getting married?" Ash whispered. Misty shivered nervously as she felt his hot breath on her neck but she forced herself to ignore him.  
  
"Misty, when are you getting married?" Ash asked again, this time a bit more firmly.  
  
Again Misty didn't answer. Ash was becoming annoyed now.  
  
"It's been three months already and you still haven't found anybody?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty blinked away the tears that had been threatening to fall and she walked away from him. Suddenly a firm grip was held on her wrist. She turned around and found Ash's eyes boring into her. He walked up to her, hand still grasped tightly onto her wrist, and lowered his mouth onto hers. Misty's eyes flew wide open in surprise. She had never felt such a sensational feeling in her life before.  
  
Just as she was about to drown in the midst of their kiss, a flash ran across Misty's mind of Tina. No, she was betraying Tina like this. She reluctantly pulled back and jerked her hand away from Ash.  
  
Ash looked furious but deep down his heart ached. He was sure Misty would feel something from their kiss and that maybe she would admit that she loved him.  
  
Misty began to cry softly. Ash looked at her and glared.  
  
"We decided that we would get married at the same time. For the sake of our love, we would marry somebody else. I've kept my promise, now it's your turn." Ash stated.  
  
"Please Ash, stop this." Misty pleaded.  
  
"No Misty! Don't be fooled by my happy mood. It's all just plain fake. Tomorrow is just my engagement Misty. Placing the ring on Tina's finger isn't going to stop me from breaking her heart if I have to. I'll break this wedding and Tina's heart as well. I'll leave her standing at the altar and you'll be responsible for her heartbreak. I've taken an oath Misty. Only on the day you marry someone else, I'll marry Tina." Ash explained angrily.  
  
"Misty! Come down here quickly!" Misty heard her mom call.  
  
Misty looked at Ash once more before she headed for the door but Ash's surprisingly cool voice stopped her.  
  
"Fifteen days left till the marriage. Only fifteen days."  
  
Misty quickly headed out the door.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Ash just couldn't sleep. Tomorrow would be his engagement. And he was going to be engaged to a girl he didn't love. What was this all turning out to be. Everything was a mess.  
  
He slowly and quietly got out of bed and tiptoed downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Misty was lying awake in her bed trying to figure out if Ash would really leave Tina if she didn't find somebody else. Ever since she had learnt the fact that Ash and Tina were getting married, she had lost her sleep. Every night she would cry herself to sleep thinking how life would be without Ash.  
  
Misty got up from her bed carefully, making sure she hadn't woken Tina up, and headed downstairs. Maybe getting something to eat would make her feel sleepy.  
  
Ash sat quietly on the couch with his legs flung over the arm of it. He just sat there doing nothing, just thinking. Suddenly he saw a figure emerge from the stairs and towards the kitchen. He quickly sat straight up and looked to see who it was. The kitchen lights flicked on and Ash caught a glimpse of orange hair. It was Misty.  
  
Ash stared in awe at his angel. Even though she was in her pajamas, she looked stunning. She wore a light blue tank top with blue capris. Ash watched her swift movements around the kitchen. After a while he caught a hold of himself, he was obsessing.  
  
Finally the lights switched off and Ash watched Misty come out of the kitchen stifling a yawn. Maybe he should have a little fun with her. Since she didn't know that he was there, he could scare her out of her wits.  
  
Ash crept towards her slowly and before Misty knew it he had one arm circled around her waist and the other hand covering her eyes. Ash smirked as he saw the horror written on her face. She would have screamed if it weren't in the middle of the night. Ash took his hand off her eyes and placed it around her waist. Misty's head jerked slightly to the left to see who it was. She sighed with relief when she realized it was Ash. Ash laid his head down on her shoulder and sighed. This was how it should be. They were meant for each other and he knew it.  
  
Misty placed her hand on Ash's head and ruffled his messy black hair.  
  
"Don't do that again Ash, you had me scared for a second." Misty whispered.  
  
Ash lifted his head and removed his hands from Misty's waist as he placed them on her shoulders and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Admit it, you were really scared, not for a second, but for a long time." Ash smirked.  
  
"Look Mr. Ketchum, I'm not scared of anyone and especially not you." Misty argued.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you aren't." Ash said sarcastically.  
  
Misty glared at him.  
  
"Anyways, how come you are downstairs?" Misty asked.  
  
Ash remained quiet. He couldn't tell her that he was thinking about her. He was supposed to be finding a new guy for her. He was supposed to be marrying another girl.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep." Ash replied finally.  
  
"Same here," Misty muttered.  
  
Ash sat down on the couch again and Misty sat beside him.  
  
They were being so forward again. This morning, it had been different. It seemed like Ash was mad at Misty but now they were both like best friends.  
  
After a long while, Ash realized that Misty had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked at her angelic form. She was his life but he was going to lose her soon.  
  
He carefully picked up her sleeping form and took her upstairs into her room. He laid her down in her bed and covered her with the sheets.  
  
"Goodnight Misty." He murmured.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
A\n: There, I'm finished that chapter! It was a bit longer because of all the time I haven't updated. I know it was kind of dumb. Oh well, I'll try updating soon but now that school is almost over, I can update in the summer. I also have a new account for many different kinds of stories so I'll be working on those too. I haven't started them yet but I'm trying. It's called wilted petals. Well bye for now!!!! 


	12. The Name's Oak, Gary Oak

A/n: Yes! I'm back and I'm here to stay! For the past few months, I was wondering if I should really continue with fanfiction.net considering I'm not really that great a writer. But because of all your reviews and support, I guess I just can't leave like that. So I'm back and there will be more often updates for each story. Before we move onto the next chapter, I would just like to thank all those people who have supported me with this story. The truth is that even though I got this story from a movie, it's kind of hard to relate it to Pokemon and make it into a story. Even Starjade has been so kind to me and helped me with it! Thanks to all of you out there! Well, enough with me, let's go to chapter 11!

Chapter 11: The name's Oak, Gary Oak!

"Tina, hurry up will you? We need to be there two hours earlier so that you could get ready!" Misty called from downstairs. 

There was no answer.

"Tina!" Misty hollered. 

Again, no answer.

Misty turned to her mom and sighed. "Mom, you all go ahead. I'll go check on her and bring her down to the hall soon."

Mrs. Waterflower smiled at her daughter and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She then rushed out to the car awaiting her and soon everyone had gone.

Misty climbed the stairs, two steps at a time, and headed for Tina's room. She found Tina lying on her bed, tears streaming down her face.

"M…Misty?" Tina choked out.

"Tina, what happened? Are you okay?" Misty asked worriedly. 

She sat down next to her best friend and waited for a reply.

"Misty…I'm… I don't know…I just…" Tina spluttered as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Tina, what happened? Just tell me, is something wrong?" 

Tina looked into her friend's face and smiled sadly. "Nothing's wrong…I'm just kind of…scared." She whispered in a small voice.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Oh Misty, you won't understand. I mean, I'm starting a new journey in my life. After I get married, I'll have to move out and nothing will be the same as before and…"

"Oh Tina, there's nothing to be afraid of. Think of it like this, all the things you have to go through later on in life, you'll have someone there to support you. To guide you. Things will change but you'll still be close to me." Misty smiled at Tina and gave her friend a big hug. (A/n: Big Hug! You know in Teletubbies. Ok never mind!)

"I guess you're right. I was just being stupid. Well, let's get going or we're going to be late." Tina said quickly.

Misty smiled. Both girls left the room in high spirits. After checking that everything was off, Tina locked the door and they both headed out to the rented car. They were on their way to the party hall where the engagement would be held.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ash stared back at his own reflection as he straightened his tie and groaned. He really hated when the knot came out all weird and lumpy. He untied it and started again. Today was his engagement day and it would be his wedding soon. Misty still hadn't found a man yet and she didn't realize how serious Ash really was about the consequences. Well, he would fix that. Today, there was going to be no excuses. He would set Misty up with someone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Misty stepped back from Tina to look at her masterpiece. She had agreed to style Tina's hair and had done a wonderful job of it. Tina's hair was up with curls flowing out of the bun. Tiny ringlets framed her face and tiny little flower had been placed around the bun. 

"So Ms. I-hate-flowers-they-make-me-look-like-a-stupid-tree, what do you think?" Misty asked, smirking.

"You don't have to rub it in you know. I admit I was wrong. You've done an incredible job," Tina moaned. She hated when she was wrong.

Misty laughed. 

Tina stood up from her chair and looked into the mirror one last time. She was wearing a sleeveless, light pink gown that hugged her figure but flowed out from her hips down. Her jewelry matched her clothes and her makeup brought out her sparkling eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm done." Tina said.

"So let's go then, everybody is waiting. How much you want to bet that the guests care more about the food than the actual ceremony?" Misty asked as she led Tina out of the room.

"I already know they do, and personally, I can't argue with them. I'm hungry too." Tina replied.

Misty rolled her eyes. Typical Tina. She led Tina down the stairs and towards the ballroom.

"Ready?" Misty asked.

"Ready," Tina whispered back.

Misty opened the door and suddenly everybody was at the two.

(A/n: I really am kind of ashamed to say this but I'm not that sure what they do at an engagement so this will all be just made up. I really don't know what they do at a real wedding either seeing as where I come from, they do it differently so it won't be that accurate.)

Misty led Tina to the front of the hall and up to the table in the front where Ash and the family were all standing near. 

"Well, shall we begin then?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

Tina nodded.

"The rings please," Mrs. Ketchum asked for.

"Brock, you have them," Ash muttered to his friend.

"Oh yeah! I do. One second it should be here." He said as he put his hand in his pocket. Seconds later, he withdrew his hand with a pile of junk in it.

"Umm, hehehehe…" Brock chuckled nervously as he placed the objects on the table and once again, stuck his hand into his pocket. This time, he pulled out a small, black, velvet box and handed it to Ash's mother. 

Mrs. Ketchum shook her head sadly and prayed silently that God would grant Brock with a brain before he died. She opened the box and took out the two golden rings. One ring had a green gem placed in the middle with little diamonds surrounding it. The second ring had a red stone placed in the middle with little diamonds surrounding it.

She gave the red one to Ash and the green one to Tina. 

Ash slowly took hold of Tina's hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. He smiled at her as she blushed slightly. Tina then slid the other ring onto Ash's finger, as she heard the applause in the background. Then she, Misty, Ash and Brock seated themselves in front of the table while the family sat on the tables next to them.

"Misty, do you know when this will be over?" Tina whispered as she heard her future mother-in-law give a speech. "I'm real hungry."

"Tina! This is your engagement!" Misty whispered back.

"I know but still, it's not my fault I'm hungry." 

Soon after, the ceremonies had been completed and everybody had begun to eat. Tina finished her food right away and dragged Ash to the dance floor. Misty laughed as she saw Ash complain that he wanted to finish his food. Tina snapped back at him and he didn't complain after that.

"Excuse me miss, this is for you," a waiter said as he placed a folded piece of paper in front of Misty. 

She thanked him and unfolded the piece of paper. 

"A beautiful and charming girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone." She read quietly.

Frowning, she folded the paper and looked around for the person who had sent her this. She saw Brock with his head down on the table, eyes closed. He was sleeping, for God's sake. It wasn't him. She then spotted Ash and he smiled at her waving his hand a bit.

"Ash, why do you do this," she whispered. She crumpled the paper and left it beside her plate. 

She then got up and walked towards the door. She had to get away from here. From Ash. Another waiter came up to her as she was about to exit the room and handed her another piece of paper. Misty quickly unfolded it and silently read.

'Don't go. If you go, there isn't any point of being here.'

Misty looked back to the dance floor but Ash was dancing with Tina. Misty folded the paper and she went back to her seat, placing the letter with the previous one. 

Tina and Ash made their way back to the table. 

"Hey Misty, you should go dance!" Tina exclaimed. 

Misty shook her head and smiled. "I don't really have anyone to dance with seeing as Brock has fallen asleep." Tina looked at Brock and groaned.

"What a bum, falling asleep in the middle of one of his best friend's engagement." Tina muttered.

"Why don't you just come dance? I'm sure you'll find someone to dance with." Ash said, staring intently at Misty.

Misty shook her head. "It's okay, you and Tina go ahead, and I'll catch up." She replied, careful to avoid his eyes.

"Ok, let's go Ash. Bye Misty!" 

Misty closed her eyes, blinking back her unshed tears. It pained her to see Ash with someone else but it hurt her more to see that he was secretly writing to her. He had agreed to stop thinking of her like that and be loyal to Tina.

"A beautiful and charming girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone," a husky voice said.

Her eyes shot open as she looked up and found herself looking into the face of a handsome young man with a brownish shade of hair and a playful look in his dark eyes.

"Um, hello." Misty said.

"Hi!" 

Ash suddenly came up beside the young man and grinned. 

"Oops, I guess I forgot to introduce you both to each other. Gary, this is Misty Waterflower as you know and Misty this is Gary Oak, my other best friend."

"Nice to meet you," Gary said as he stuck out his hand. Misty took it and shook it.

"Hey Misty, be careful, Gary is known for stealing hearts. And Gary, watch out, Misty is good at…" he paused for a second, locking eyes with Misty, "breaking hearts."

Misty looked at Ash. He looked back at Gary and said, "Hope you two get along fine. I have to go or else my wife-to-be will shoot me before I'm even married to her. Bye!" and with that, he was gone.

"Well Misty, I guess you've known Ash for long haven't you?" Gary asked, turning back to Misty.

Misty nodded.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Misty smiled at Gary and shook her head. "Maybe later," she said.

"Fine by me. But you have to promise me one dance before we go." Gary said.

"Okay, I promise." Misty said.

"Pinkie promise?" Gary asked as he held out his pinkie.

"Pinkie promise," Misty confirmed as she hooked her pinkie with his.

There was a few seconds of silence before Misty spoke again. 

"Um, so it was you who wrote the notes then." It was a statement, not a question.

"Nothing gets past you," Gary said sarcastically but laughed

"Very funny, I'm not that stupid." Misty grumbled.

"I said nothing of that sort, angel. Well, I'll be off now, hope to see you again soon." Gary said as he took Misty's hand and kissed it lightly. Misty blushed slightly as he waved and walked away. 

Unknown to Misty, Ash had been watching the little encounter and hadn't missed when she blushed. He turned away and smiled sadly. At least now there was a chance that she would find someone before the marriage. It was up to him to bring Gary and Misty closer or else he wouldn't go through with his own marriage. He already knew Gary liked Misty. He had shown him a picture of her long ago and had told him all about her. Gary was intrigued. Now it was up to him to get Misty to like Gary. His own heart broke at the sight of both of them together but if it was for the sake of his and Misty's love, he would go through with it without hesitation. 

Ash slowly looked back at his angel and then made his way to Tina.

A/n: This is where this chapter ends. I'm really tired of typing. I'd really appreciate if you reviewed. Watch for the next chapter in a few weeks! Thanks again to all that reviewed. If you would like me to email you when I update next, please leave your email in the review or email at shock_a_lot@hotmail.com and I'll keep you informed. See you all later!!


End file.
